


Art for "A Wayward Lily Approaches"

by KentukaZash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentukaZash/pseuds/KentukaZash
Summary: A Hug.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Art for "A Wayward Lily Approaches"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wayward Lily Approaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004249) by [KentukaZash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentukaZash/pseuds/KentukaZash), [Littletee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee). 



> I couldn't figure out how to get the art actually in ao3 so this link will have to do till I can find a way.

<https://kentukazash.tumblr.com/post/616066561822818304/my-fanart-for-author-littletee>

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Snape BigBang 2020 which I'm pretty sure was back in May of last year, which shows how bad I am at timing things lol.  
> I collaborated with the phenomenal Littletee, who is an amazing author, and you should absolutely go read everything they have written.


End file.
